Dangerous' Truth or Dare
by BumBummie
Summary: Prologue! "Truth or Dare. Siapa yang tidak tahu permainan ini? Namun ini bukan sekedar Truth or Dare biasa, melainkan…" EXO Couples. Yaoi, NC, three shoots


Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini milik saya.

Warning: Yaoi, NC, OOC maybe, typo, three shoots

Rate: M

Terinspirasi saat teman-teman saya main truth or dare di kelas pas pelajaran kosong. Sumpah, truth-nya tuh gila-gila banget. -_- Tapi makasih banget untuk teman-temanku karena kalianlah yang telah memberikan inspirasi hingga terciptalah ff ini. Hehe.

Cast: All of EXO members. Official EXO couples.

**oOoOoOo**

Truth or Dare. Siapa yang tidak tahu permainan ini? Namun ini bukan sekedar Truth or Dare biasa, melainkan…

**oOoOoOo**

'**Dangerous' Truth or Dare**

**oOoOoOo**

Di sebuah sekolah, tepatnya di SM Senior High School kelas dua terdapat para pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikan suasana kelas itu saat ini. Yang jelas, kelas itu sangat bising akan keributan. Ada yang usil melempar bola kertas, menggebuk meja, mengobrol ria, berlari kesana kemari dan ada pula yang diam saja di tempat duduknya. Lalu, kemana para siswinya?

Jangan tanyakan keberadaan siswa perempuan di sini. Sekolah ini hanya menerima siswa laki-laki sejak didirikan. Entah apa tujuan jelas sang kepala sekolah yang hanya menginginkan siswa laki-laki untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah bergengsi ini. Meskipun sekolah khusus, namun SM Senior High School ini banyak diminati oleh para orang tua yang menginginkan anak laki-laki mereka masuk sekolah ini, mengingat siswa jebolan sekolah ini selalu menjadi orang yang berhasil dan tidak diragukan kecerdasannya. Kelas yang disediakan sekolah ini pun hanya sedikit karena memang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk sekolah ini. Tiap kelas hanya boleh menampung sepuluh sampai lima belas orang saja. Jadi maklum saja jika para siswa yang berhasil masuk adalah siswa-siswa cerdas luar biasa atau siswa kaya raya yang didominasi oleh anak pejabat dan pengusaha sukses Korea.

Suasana kelas semakin gaduh saat salah satu guru piket memberitahukan jika guru yang akan mengajar jam saat ini tidak masuk dikarenakan sakit. Sekitar sepuluh menit lalu ruangan kelas berisi dua belas siswa yang biasanya rapi dan tertata kini berantakan tak beraturan.

"Woy, main _truth or dare_ yuk" suara keras dan agak nge-_bass_ seseorang memecahkan kebisingan kelas. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat agak ikal memanggil siapa pun yang ingin bermain dengannya. Senyum merekah pemuda itu terlihat senang saat ketiga temannya datang menghampiri dan mengangguk seolah mengerti.

"Ayo!" ujar pemuda berkulit gelap dengan antusias. Sementara di sampingnya pemuda berkulit putih mulus ikut mengangguk.

"Ikut dong!" sahut siswa dengan wajah teduh bak malaikat menghampiri si siswa berambut coklat ikal.

"Oke. Loh, hanya empat orang? Tidak seru. Mana Kris dan Chen?" siswa berambut coklat ikal tadi menolehkan kepalanya, mencari keberadaan kedua temannya yang masih duduk tenang di kursinya masing-masing. "Woy, ayo main!" ajaknya.

Sedangkan kedua orang yang dipanggil itu hanya menoleh dan menghampiri pemuda itu tanpa bicara.

"Chanyeol, boleh aku ikut main?" harap seorang siswa dengan _baby face_ memperhatikan keenam pemuda yang tengah bersiap membuat sebuah lingkaran.

"Sudah pas enam orang, LuLu. Kau main boneka saja sana dengan Tao!" usir Chanyeol-siswa berambut coklat ikal tadi- tanpa menoleh. Membuat pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu merengut kesal dan pergi menjauh dengan hentakan kaki yang keras. Kelima pemuda lainnya hanya tertawa kecil.

**oOoOoOo**

Enam siswa itu mulai melingkari sebuah botol yang didapat Chanyeol entah dari mana. Mata mereka terfokus pada sebuah botol yang akan menentukan nasib mereka dalam permainan ini.

"Ayo kita hompimpah untuk menentukan siapa yang pertama memutar botol ini"

HOMPIMPAH~

"Yey~ duluan!" girang Kai-pemuda berkulit gelap- saat memenangkan hompimpah oleh lima siswa lainnya. Sedangkan kelima temannya hanya merengut dan mulai bersiaga dengan botol yang mulai diputar Kai.

"Hey, tunggu dulu!" sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba, menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kai yang sudah siap untuk memutar botol. "Aku punya permainan _truth or dare_ versi baru yang menarik untuk kita mainkan" lanjutnya dengan senyum mencurigakan namun tetap terlihat konyol.

"Hah? Apa itu?" tanya yang lainnya serempak. Dengan penasaran keenam siswa itu mulai merapat dan sesaat kemudian terdengar bisik-bisik Chanyeol di antara mereka. Beberapa detik setelahnya terukir senyum mencurigakan dari enam siswa itu, menandakan setuju dengan apa yang Chanyeol bisikkan barusan.

"Baiklah, aku lanjutkan, ya" ucap Kai yang segera memegang botol kembali dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memutarnya. "Siap-siap!" lanjutnya.

Ssuing~ ssuing~ tekk~

"Yeah, kau kena!"

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC**

**oOoOoOo**

Bukannya lanjutin ff Sapphire dan Hey Sexy Lady! Malah ngepost ff baru. -_-

Hehe, maaf, maaf. Saya lagi suka EXO couple nih. Hehehe. Jadi iseng-iseng saya bikin ff ini. Tapi tenang aja kok, ff ini gak bakal panjang-panjang, cuma 3shoots aja. Itu pun tergantung readers sekalian yang pengen ff ini lanjut atau gak.

Terus nasib ff Sapphire dan Hey Sexy Lady! gimana?

Tenang aja. Pasti saya lanjutin meskipun masih agak lama. Hehe. Abis saya sempet sakit, sibuk dan sempet juga kena WB. -_- Maaf ya, readers. Hehe.

So, mind to review?


End file.
